murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavesstan
General Mavesstan is one of the three realms of existence, and is the home world of the celestial Lodestar race. Since Lodestars do not create intricate lifeforms the same way that Gods do, the geographical size of Mavesstan is rather small. The primary world is described as a bowl shaped landmass, that is actually rather flat, instead of round, with curved edges facing upwards. The physical star that alights the world is known as Mor. Outside of this main world are a number of floating islands in the midst of space, which are controlled by exiled Lodestars or those who are not members of the ruling class of Mavesstan. Geography Mavesstan has a number of territories that are loosely ruled by different types of humans, and a random mixture of environments that contradict scientific logic or understanding that may have been applicable to Earth's biology. The exterior ocean, which during the reign of Isshmalkan is a heartless and intimidating black, that surrounds the outside of the entire world. Near the southern edge of Mavesstan is an sizable cataract, where the water pours down seemingly into the depths of empty space. The world also holds an interior ocean, which is colored blue -- most likely as a tribute to Tansharmial. Territories Anstead Anstead is a long forested plain that stretches across the entirety of the northern border, separating the inner sea from the outer sea. The people who occupy this area of land claim to be of the Anstead Tribe, and generally emphasize physical strength and toughness as their virtues, and their homes and villages are comprised of longhouses that are low to the ground and rather homely in appearance. Most of the Anstead settlements are on the banks of the sea, making use of energy powered canoes as their primary source of transport. With their close proximity to Nola, it is most likely that the Anstead's Allegiance to the Lodestars is tactical, and benefits them economically by aligning with the Lodestar King. The primary portage between the inner sea and outer sea is located in western Anstead, yet is seemingly uninhabited. The Kraft Family are the lords of Anstead, and were one of the four families that defected from Naia after the Great Lodestar War. Hacerock Hacerock is near central Mavesstan, and is a rocky steppe that is difficult to navigate through. With many crags and hills, it became a suitable place to build a strong fortress castle, which was inhabited by a group of unknown people. Covered by cool, clean lakes pooled on the elevated plateaus, Hacerock is seen as a serene and naturally beautiful landscape. Yvenol Yvenol occupies the western coast of the Mavesstan continent, and is the location of a metropolitan city that is completely powered by energy. Although seemingly independent, Yvenol is not keen on betraying the guardians of Mavesstan or causing tension between the Lodestars and humans. The southwestern curve of the inner sea dips near the edge of Yvenol, which has a gently forested landscape surrounding it. Vlsandra Set near the central-eastern side of Mavesstan, Vlsandra is marked by a dominant black tower which can be seen for miles around the region. Although it is unknown at this time who built tower, the Vlsandra area is mostly devoid of civilization. However, the Qua tribe which exists a short distance from the southern and eastern shore of the outer sea have a vibrant and carefree existence. As descendants of Ren'qua Ma, the Qua people have thrived for the most part under Isshmalkan's rule. While they appear as simple nomadic people that live in tents across a forested plain, they generally construct more involved underground structures. Underworld Mavesstan's underworld is known as Eljar, and serves as a prison for the enemies of Lodestars who were captured during the Great War. However, its original purpose was to house as special container box that Nanpherron built, known as Umbextrial, which houses a shard of Onemiqual.